<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fandom Zine by frecklebomb, lotts (LottieAnna), poppyseedheart, yeswayappianway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766991">Fandom Zine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb'>frecklebomb</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts'>lotts (LottieAnna)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart'>poppyseedheart</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway'>yeswayappianway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Meta, Nonfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a zine of essays and writing about fandom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fandom Zine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i (kassie/yeswayappianway) had the idea for this zine a while ago, but i only finally got my act together to bring it into being recently. i'm delighted with the pieces i got (and the one i wrote lol) and i'm really happy to get to share them with everyone.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/ai3vxw910xmu7zt/FandomZine.pdf?dl=0">Fandom Zine PDF Dropbox link!</a>
</p>
<p> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gt51ChKHg6x6tLLAtZ_x8bfsNm8S2Mch">Fandom Zine PDF Google Drive link!</a></p>
<p>what's in this zine</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Podfic and Fandom Identity: A Personal Account — by Lotts</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Who Is Taboo in RPF? — by Kassie</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>In the Defense of Major Character Death — by Nic (poppyseedheart)</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Making creative spaces: fannish modding and community organising — by frecklebomb</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed any of this, please feel free to share the link to the pdf! please also feel free to respond to any of the pieces in the comments here - i can't promise we'll all respond, but we appreciate it nonetheless</p>
<p>also, please absolutely let me know if you have any trouble accessing the pdf or any trouble with the file itself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>